Aria King
:This page refers to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character. For other versions, see Aria (disambiguation). Aria King, born Aria Dubois, is the daughter of the late [[Melanie King|Melanie King (neé Dubois)]], stepdaughter of Tyler King, and step-granddaughter of Lucas and Zaylin King. She is relatively new in the Professional Dueling Industry, having started two years ago, but has been quickly rising in the ranks. She does not have a set Deck but focuses more on the "Horus" archetype. She currently lives in Domino City with boyfriend Blake Reynolds and his manager and best friend Alejandro García. Physical description Aria is a tall, slim and slender beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and amber eyes with average skin ton. Aria's casual attire consists of a black-and-white striped sleeveless vest over a black short-sleeve shirt, dark pink jeans and brown high-heeled calf-length boots. She also wears a silver belt with a blue deck case. She also wears a necklace with a star on it, which was given to her by Blake. Personality Aria is calm, kind, caring and mature, though she does now when to have fun. She sees family very important and will do anything for them. She is very affectionate to her boyfriend and sees Kylie as a little sister, who she is very protective of along with Blake. Aria gets annoyed when people believe she can't do some things just because she's a girl, she's willing to prove to the world that gender means nothing when it comes to the workforce. Her biggest inspiration is Mai Valentine, one of the top Female Duelists. Abilities Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' As a professional duelist, Aria is very skilled in dueling, able to work with pretty much anything on her hand. *'Multilingual:' Aria is able to speak and write fluently in French. She tends to curse out in French. Weaknesses *'Protective of Kylie:' Like Blake, Aria is very protective over Kylie, especially after what happened with her and Blake's father. Aria will easily step in to protect Kylie and Blake if she has to. Background Aria was originally born in Pairs, France, to Melanie Dubois, she never learned her father. When she was around five months old, Melanie moved to Houston Texas where she could later meet Tyler King, the son of Lucas and Zaylin King, the owners of King's Diner. Since then, Aria was always around Tyler. Aria even said her first word, "Da-Da", to Tyler which proved to Farrah that Tyler was the right man for her. Three years later of dating, Tyler popped the question and he and Melanie were married, Tyler even named Aria his best lady. Growing up, Aria was taught to work for what she wanted, Tyler did spoil at times, but not a lot. She was never just given something. Melanie ended up passing away when Aria was ten in a car crash. While the loss of her mother hurt her, Aria knew that Tyler and his parents were always there for him, her bond with Tyler, growing even more. She met Blake through an online college class they shared. Trials of Darkness Aria is still dating Blake but is still in Houston Texas. She hasn't seen physically at all Trials of Darkness but is mentioned a lot. Relationships Melanie and Tyler King Before her mother's passing, Aria had a close bond with her mother. However, her bond with her step-father and his parents, are even greater, most likely due to Tyler being in Aria's life since she was a few months old. She is also close with her step-grandparents due to them always being around her, even after Melanie's passing. Aria was raised to work for what she wants. She was never given something on a silver plate, she had to earn it herself. Melanie made sure to input that into her daughter's minds. Blake Reynolds Blake, her boyfriend for about five years, is the love of her life. She knows deep down he's afraid she'll leave him, but she would never. When they first dated, she was a little confused on why he kept going on about a "Kylie" but then learned that Kylie was his younger sister. His younger sister that he loved dearly and very much. Lucas and Zaylin King Aria is a strong relationship with her grandparents, not even bothering with "step" in the name. They love her like she is truly their granddaughter and doesn't care. Deck Aria duels with the "Horus" archetype. Her main cards are "Dark Horus" and "Horus Phoenix". Trivia *Aria was originally made just for Caught Between Two Worlds but ShadowSpirit020 loved her more than Bella Christian, and so the changes were made. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters